jabauchufandomcom-20200213-history
Wombat and Bear
Wombat and Bear was an Jaba Uchu Pictures franchise in Phase One which included a television series and a movie called Infinite Protectors. It centers on two alien heroes, who both come from a race of beings known as the Sparks. They travel around space and time to save planets and circumstances from evil aliens e.g. The Jaguar, Zero, etc.Jaba World' Plot The Amanda Arc (Seasons 1-7): * In the first episode (which was originally going to be a movie) the fundamental concepts where there; there were two space and time travelling brothers called The Wombat King and The Bear King, which were airs to the Spark throne. After their evil life essences were switched with The Jaguar King, they were responsible for protecting the universe against threats like: The Xylem, The Jaguar King, Amanda and many others. Amanda was the main villain throughout the seven seasons: * Season 2 - she blew up The Planet of the Sparks * Season 3 - she demanded that The Wombat King must kill The Bear King to make the planet return, The Wombat King kills a clone of The Bear King resulting in The Planet of the Sparks to return. * Season 4 - she cloned herself using The Xylem and attacked the universe resulting in her fake death * Seasons 5 & 6: she played around with all the main characters including the recently new River Song and The Mystery Man sidekicks ending in the knowledge that her body was killed not her life essence * Season 7 - her life essence controlled The Wombat King's body however she was finally killed by the Spark Mum sacrificing her life essence to kill Amanda's life essence. Also revealed that The Mystery Man can regenerate. The Time War Arc (Seasons 8-14): * List of events: * After the sacrifice of the Spark Mum's life essence, The Wombat King and The Bear King went into deep mourning, but also starting The Justice League, a team containing: River Song, The Wombat King, The Bear King and the Mystery Man. * During the Spark Mum's funeral a crack in the universe opened over the coffin and spread the words 'war is coming'. The crack then appeared through out history including many of the episodes of the show (like the first episode Switched Souls). * The funeral involved every Spark drinking a glass of a special liquid which celebrates a Spark's life called Flagel. * The events leading up to season 14 included The Jaguar King becoming the main enemy due to in the season eight finale absorbing all the evil life essence of his Jaguar clones and therefore becoming eviler and smarter. * It also featured the events of Wombat Alone (2005-2010) and Bear Alone (2008). * The Justice League keeps on beating him throughout the seasons but he always managed to come back. It is reveled how in the season 13 finale that he has had an evil twin all along since the first episode, Switched Souls. * Directly after the events of Season 13, before anything could be done a second crack appeared over The Planet of the Sparks, resulting in thousands of a new enemy space ships coming out of the crack and surrounding The Planet of the Sparks. * The Time War began with the Sparks fighting against this new alien race called Shuti which wanted to destroy the center of the universe (The Planet of the Sparks) and therefore end all life. * It became apparent that the Shuiti had been watching this universe since the begging and had planned this invasion for centuries. * The Flagel which all the Spark's drank was revealed to have the Dogma Virus in, which would corrupt Spark DNA and eventually wipe out the Spark's. * However, the Shuti still could not get into The Planet of the Sparks due to a force- field named the Matrix. The Shuti then hacked into the Matrix, giving them a backdoor to invading The Planet of the Sparks; the Shuti Supreme then led an invasion force into the Matrix. * During the invasion, The Mystery Man got shot by one of the Shuti's, but this was a distraction because he then regenerated, distracting the Shuti whilst The Wombat King, The Bear King and River Song flew into the crack and ended up in a mini-universe with the Planet of the Shuti's in. * This regeneration also sped up time so a hundred years became a day. * Due to the group flying back-through the uncharged universe crack they ended up at the start of the Shuiti's creation at the begging of that mini universe. They then found out how the Shuiti's were created (by a dark figure) and diverted the creation of the Shuiti by around a thousand years by destroying the Magnisas (the Shuiti creator machine). * In revenge of the Time Lords plot to destroy them, the Shuiti attempted to create a duplicate of The Wombat King and The Bear King to send to The Planet of the Sparks and assassinate the High Council of the Sparks (The The Wombat King and The Bear King's father); however they failed. * The final Shuiti attempt to attack the Sparks involved the Hand of Omega, which the Shuiti commander called Shuitius attempted to use to make the Shuiti have mastery over time like the Sparks. But, The Wombat King tricked Shuitius into using the Hand of Omega to destroy The Planet of the Shuiti's sun, resulting in the destruction of the Magnisas. * Meanwhile The Mystery Man's new incarnation was a warlike figure called The War Man. He went into one of the Sparks Time Vaults and found a device called The Moment which would destroy the Planet of the Sparks therefore killing the rest of the Shuiti, and a force great enough to close the universe crack. * He was about to press it when The Wombat King, The Bear King and River Song all transported into the Time Vault, figuring out how to rewire the machine to time-lock The Planet of the Sparks and transport it into its own alternate dimension, whilst triggering the bomb to explode moments later in the empty spot. Without saving anyone else, they teleported away into the furthest planet away from The Planet of the Sparks, also transporting them five billion years into the future as well. * The time lock made it impossible to revisit the events. Unknown to anyone, the Shuiti's created a time capsule launched during the final battle with a single Shuiti. * The blast was so powerful the universe convulsed as planets, systems and galaxies had changed positions and a new planet was formed called Chickyu. Again, in reality, The Planet of the Sparks had not been destroyed, but merely transported to an alternate dimension by the four heroes; it was spared, but stored in stasis, waiting to be recovered. Infinite Protectors (2012) This movie is seen as almost an aftermath of Season 14. Five billion years after The Time War, The Wombat King and The Bear King wake up on a deserted rocky planet with The Mystery Man and River Song no where to be seen. All their devices had broken and died out and they were all alone. They started to remember everything which had happened and discovered their life essences had became corrupt, suddenly turning them evil. Due to that rocky planet being of the furthest edge of Kentro (the universe) and the radiation of the explosion of The Planet of the Sparks had finally reached that planet the rocky planet was blasted it into another universe called Epomenos, making them to crash into Maneo's moon - Fengai. This caused the pair to build an army of Sparkbots to attack Maneos and have the idea of taking this universe for their own. However The Infinity Team stopped the pair on Fengai, in a evil moon mansion which the Sparkbots constructed by hacking The Wombat King and The Bear King's memory to make them remember the events of The Time War. This resulted in the evil life essence escaping the The Wombat King and The Bear King's brains, they thanked The Infinity Team and used their built up energy from the explosion to blast the entire of Fengai back in Kentro, where it surrounds Chickyu. It has had two major production periods. The original run of the programme was from 1997 to 2010, and is often called Wombat and Bear. This was 'Phase One' of Jaba Uchu's scheduling with other shows like: The Jacob Show, Jaba World and Wombat Alone.